marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleepwalker (Earth-616)
| Abilities = *'Expert Combatant:' Sleepwalker has encountered a multitude of enemies with varying abilities both in Mindscape and Earth. This allows him to react immediately in a dangerous situation and is rarely surprised when encountering unusual enemies. When Rick suffers a temporary lapse in consciousness that made him fall out of a plane, Sleepwalker was able to assess the situation in a split-second and within mere moments, slowed Rick's descent and warped a windsock to catch him as he recovers consciousness. He has used power lines and electric appliances against his enemies. He is also very creative in the use of his Warp Gaze: creating disguises, forming aerial messages, repairing structures, and a tool for psychological warfare. *'Extra-Dimensional Knowledge:' While he is ignorant to many regular Earth matters, he has shown extensive knowledge of the Mindscape and whatever traverses it. He knows information about beings like the demon Mr. Jyn, Nightmare, and even the mutant Portal who occasionally travels through the Mindscape. *'Mindscape Weapons Knowledge:' Despite not carrying it, he has deep knowledge of weapons such as the Mindrake, intentionally using it on Rick Sheridan and knowing that it doesn't kill immediately. | Strength = *'Superhuman Strength:' Sleepwalker can lift up to 25 tons. When in the Mindscape or when absorbing mental energies, he can lift far in excess of that. | Weakness = *'Dependent Manifestation:' Sleepwalker would automatically disappear from the material plane at whatever point Rick would awaken from sleep. This would often lead to his current heroic endeavor being aborted before he could accomplish his given task. *'Flight Ceiling:' The further he floated from the ground, the weaker he would get. This was only shown in his second appearance and never mentioned again. He has even traveled to another planet with no ill effects. As he was surprised when he first discovers this, it can be presumed that this weakness doesn't exist when he is in the Mindscape. *'Light Addiction (developed later in the series):' An addiction to certain types of light from a synthetic diamond. This addiction became so overwhelming that Sleepwalker forced his way out of Rick's waking mind, putting the young man into a temporary coma. | Equipment = *Imaginator device | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Alternate versions ''Marvel Team-Up: League of Losers'' Sleepwalker features in an arc of Robert Kirkman's ''Marvel Team-Up'' (Vol 3), featuring a group of C-list heroes dubbed "The League of Losers". A group of heroes including Sleepwalker, Darkhawk, Dagger, Araña, X-23, Gravity and Terror (although Araña dies along the way) go to the future to prevent the villain Chronok from stealing Reed Richards' time machine, Chronok having come to the present and already having killed all of Marvel's major heroes. It's revealed Chronok is from the same time period as Kirkman's Mutant 2099; the group stays with him and his mentor Reed Richards to wait for Chronok. During this time, Sleepwalker experiences difficulties with being away from his host Rick Sheridan, but ultimately comes to terms with it. The team defeats Chronok, but at the end of the story, Richards reveals they can't go back to their present, due to time-travel and alternate timelines. The group decides to stay in the future, satisified with the impact they made, however unnoticed. Mutant 2099 suggests reforming the Avengers or the "Fantastic Nine". Note that due to the Marvel Universe's method for resolving time travel paradoxes, this story occurred in an alternate universe. Background Budiansky's concept dates to the late 1970s; however, he originally called the character Alien until the Ridley Scott film of the same name was released, at which point he shelved the character. The character finally saw release in reaction to the DC Comics character Sandman, written by Neil Gaiman. Marvel, at the time, announced in a press release that Sleepwalker was "Sandman done right" . Most consider this arrogant at best: Sandman has gone on to become one of the most highly-regarded works in the medium, while Sleepwalker has remained obscure like many heroes introduced in the 1990's. He only made a few appearances in other Marvel comics when his own series was still running, and after the cancellation of his ongoing series Sleepwalker faded into limbo. A second Sleepwalker character was planned to receive a self-titled series by Robert Kirkman in 2004 but instead debuted in the 2004 Epic Anthology, which was canceled after one issue. The original Sleepwalker's next appearance was in Marvel Team-Up #15 nearly a decade after his original cancellation. | Trivia = An issue of Sleepwalker is shown in the comic book scene of the movie, True Romance. Christian Slater's character is shown skimming through the pages but the description he gives of the story is not what is actually happening in the comic book. | Links = }} Category:Aliens Category:Reality Warper Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Telescopic Vision